The Minjos Strike Back
by KirbsterMK
Summary: Banjo and kazooie fic. Kazooie gets kidnapped by a different kind of Minjo. A Menise Minjo. And now Banjo has to get her back. What kind of adventure will this lead to? [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Banjo-Kazooie. I do own Jinjagoes and Menise Minjos though. I DO NOT own Dark Jinjos, Minervian Jinjos, or Acidrea plants. Anyway, if you would like a picture of any of the characters throughout this story, please send me an e-mail at KirbsterMK@aol.com Thank you.  
  
Authors Note: This story is dedicated to my friend, DarkAngel. She was the one who wanted me to post this story up. Don't know who she is? Check out Cry of a Jinjo.  
  
The Minjos Strike Back Chapter 1: The Minjos Take Action  
  
(It was a sunny day at Spiral Mountain. Gruntilda, the witch, who was Banjo and Kazooie's enemy, was defeated for the second time just a year ago. It has been peaceful on Spiral Mountain ever since. Kazooie had just woken up, and was attempting to wake Banjo up.)  
  
Kazooie: Banjo!! Come on! Can't you wake up?! Skull boy wanted us to meet him in his skull today! Don't you remember?  
  
Banjo: *grumbling* I remember. Can't I sleep in for just a few more minutes??  
  
Kazooie: *sighs, annoyed* Man, you never want to leave early for anything, do you?  
  
Banjo: Nope.  
  
Kazooie: let's go!!  
  
(No response. Kazooie growls, annoyed and frustrated).  
  
(An hour later, the two are on their way to Mumbo's skull. They see a figure up ahead)  
  
Figure: Hold it!  
  
(Banjo stops, and looks on.)  
  
Kazooie: Who is it, Banjo? Is it Winky?  
  
(Banjo makes out the dark figure of a Minjo.)  
  
Banjo: I think it's a Brown Minjo.  
  
Kazooie: Ha! A Brown Minjo? What is this?! The circus?!  
  
(Banjo and Kazooie start laughing hysterically. The Brown Minjo, apparently annoyed, sighs, and steps out of the shadows. He wears a dark blue cape, and has two, narrow, hazel eyes. Kazooie's eyes suddenly pop open wide)  
  
Kazooie: My God! It is a circus!!  
  
(The two keep laughing, until the Brown Minjo suddenly concentrates on his power. A huge lightning bolt strikes both Banjo and Kazooie. The two scream in shock.)  
  
Kazooie: Ooh! You're gonna get it now!!  
  
(Kazooie jumps out of her blue back pack, and stands in a fighting position. The Minjo suddenly runs off into the forest, and Kazooie chases after him. Kazooie finally sees him, when he starts slowing down just a little. Kazooie speeds up, thinking she's going to catch him, but is quickly flipped upside down, and having no time to react, pulled into the air as well. She finally realizes that she's caught in a snare. The Brown Minjo walks up to her. )  
  
Kazooie: All right, what do you want, bitch?  
  
Brown Minjo: I'm not female, thank you. But anyway, why should you care what I want?  
  
Kazooie: Because it obviously involves me, jackass!  
  
Brown Minjo: How would you know?  
  
(The Brown Minjo smiles ominously, as he cuts the rope down, and binds Kazooie with more rope, before setting off toward his fort. The Brown Minjo drags Kazooie behind him the whole way.)  
  
Kazooie: You know, this is really uncomfortable. Isn't there any other way to get me to your stupid headquarters?  
  
Brown Minjo: Why?  
  
Kazooie: *ignores him* I know! You can cut off these ropes, and then you can let me walk to your place!  
  
Brown Minjo: You'd fly away.  
  
Kazooie: No I wouldn't!  
  
Brown Minjo: How much.  
  
Kazooie: twenty-thousand.  
  
Brown Minjo: Forget it.  
  
Kazooie: *to herself* Guess he didn't want the money. *snickers*  
  
Brown Minjo: And what are you snickering about?  
  
Kazooie: *innocently* Oh, nothing.  
  
(The Brown Minjo dragged Kazooie to a tall fort, in which she didn't recognize, but then again, she did recognize it in some way. The Brown Minjo entered the fort, with Kazooie being dragged along behind him. He finally gets to the dungeon, and throws her in. She then bites down on the ropes for an hour or so, but finally gets them off. )  
  
Kazooie: I've gotten out of the ropes, but that doesn't save me from this bozo.  
  
(Kazooie looked around, and noticed a trap door on the ceiling.)  
  
Kazooie: Unless.  
  
(Kazooie flies up, and pulls open the trap door)  
  
  
  
(Banjo is still looking for Kazooie, when up ahead, he sees Mumbo's Skull)  
  
Banjo: Maybe Mumbo wouldn't mind helping. I'll need a few others to help anyway.  
  
(Banjo ran inside Mumbo's Skull, and up the ramp, to see Mumbo sitting on his throne, sleeping. Banjo walked up to him.)  
  
Banjo: Mumbo! Wake up!  
  
(Mumbo's eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight.)  
  
Mumbo: What can Mumbo help bear and bird with?  
  
Banjo: Um, well, actually, Kazooie's not here at the moment, and.  
  
Mumbo: No bird? Mumbo stay here until both bear and bird safe.  
  
Banjo: yes, yes, whatever, but I need help finding her. Can't you reconsider and help instead of just sitting there on your lazy butt?  
  
(Mumbo thinks it over.)  
  
Mumbo: Well. If bird in danger, and bear need help helping her, Mumbo might as well come along.  
  
Banjo: thank you. We may need more help though. We might as well go get Humba Wumba.  
  
Mumbo: Aw, do we have to?  
  
Banjo: Mumbo, we need all the help we can get.  
  
Mumbo: *rolls eyes* Fine with Mumbo.  
  
(Mumbo and Banjo start walking along a path which leads to Humba Wumba's Wigwam. They see it straight up ahead, and Banjo starts sprinting. Mumbo attempts to catch up to him, but trips right before Banjo enters the small teepee.)  
  
Banjo: come on Mumbo, You seem to have forgotten how to hurry up. We don't much time, so get up!  
  
Mumbo: how you know we not have much time?  
  
Banjo: .I don't know, I just do, okay?  
  
Mumbo: Okay.  
  
(They enter Wumba's Wigwam, And the first thing they hear is Wumba's voice)  
  
Wumba: what is ugly shaman doing in Wumba's Wigwam?  
  
Mumbo: *sarcastically* Oh, well excuse Mumbo for barging in Indian Princess's "beautiful" Wigwam!  
  
Wumba: Why Wumba ought to.  
  
Banjo: Save it for later, Wumba. We're to see if you would help us find Kazooie. She chased after a Black Minjo, and didn't return. We don't know where she is.  
  
Wumba: *Thinks it over, then sighs* All right, Wumba help. But only if Mumbo leave Wumba alone!  
  
Mumbo: *rolls eyes* Fine with Mumbo.  
  
Banjo: Okay, one more in the group. But we may need one more person.  
  
Mumbo: If it Minjo bird chased, maybe Jinjos know.  
  
Banjo: *dawns on him* Than we'll go ask Jingaling!  
  
(The threesome walk out of Wumba's Wigwam, and head toward Jinjo Village.)  
  
  
  
(Later, the three have been walking for an hour or two.)  
  
Mumbo: How much longer?  
  
Wumba: Mumbo is annoying! Let him fall behind!  
  
Banjo: No, Wumba, we need all the help we can get, and you know that. Plus, we're pretty close to the village. Not much farther now.  
  
Mumbo: Mumbo's feet hurt much, though.  
  
Wumba: Wumba's feet hurt much, too, but Wumba not complaining. So Mumbo shouldn't talk, stupid.  
  
Mumbo: Oh, shut big mouth!  
  
Wumba: Mumbo have big heap mouth! Mumbo should shut that up!  
  
Banjo: Will you two be quiet? We're here!  
  
(Banjo runs into Jingaling's castle, with Mumbo and Wumba trailing not too far behind him. Jingaling is the first to speak up when he sees Banjo without Kazooie.)  
  
Jingaling: What brings you here, Banjo? And where's Kazooie? She's usually insulting me by now.  
  
Banjo: Can't find her. A black Minjo teased her, she obviously chased after it, and she hasn't returned. Have you heard any news?  
  
Jingaling: We've had gossip.  
  
Banjo: Okay, forget that question. You think anyone of the Jinjos would be wanting to help us search for her?  
  
Jingaling: yeah! Of course Banjo! Anything for you! Of course, we do have a few visitors. See, there has been some villages destroyed by our enemies, so the Minervian Jinjos are staying with us. I hope you won't mind if one of them decides to help?  
  
Banjo: No problem!  
  
Jingaling: Good, because I don't think some of the Jinjos in this village are thrilled about leaving and wandering off.  
  
Banjo: We understand.  
  
Jingaling: I'll call a meeting. I'll see you guys in a few.  
  
(Banjo, Mumbo and Wumba go off and look around, while King Jingaling rounds up all the Jinjos for the meeting.)  
  
  
  
(The three walk up to Jingaling, and see a bunch of Jinjos, but not all of them look the same. Some of them have fluffy, angel-like wings on their backs, and only come in the four colors of white, black, silver, and gold. These Jinjos were known as Minervian Jinjos. Banjo stands next to Jingaling, while Mumbo and Wumba quarrel behind them.)  
  
Jingaling: *ahem* As you all know, Kazooie, Banjo's partner, has been reported missing. We would like any volunteers to help Banjo and his friends find her, to please step forward.  
  
(All the Jinjos just look at each other. Suddenly, Banjo spots two Minervian Jinjos running toward the group. One had a gold coating, with a red belly, and dark blue wings, along with a bright blue cape. She was looking back at a white Minervian. He had a purple belly, and bright blue wings. He also had a medallion that he wore around his neck.)  
  
Gold Minervian: Kito! You made us late again!  
  
White Minervian: Well excuse me, Tashi!  
  
(The white Minervian blew a raspberry at the gold Minervian, Tashi. The white Minervian, also know as Kito, started to skip toward Banjo.)  
  
White Minervian: Look at me! I'm Tashi! I like skipping! I like pretty flowers! I like.  
  
(Tashi trips Kito with her foot when he wasn't looking, then ran up to Jingaling, Kito arriving shortly after)  
  
Tashi: Sorry, Ring-a-ding. Kito made us late again.  
  
Kito: Did not! You were the one spending two million hours in the shower washing yourself so you'd impress everyone!  
  
Tashi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kito: Uh-huh!  
  
Tashi: anyway, Kito and I wanted to volunteer since we're bored. That okay?  
  
Banjo: Yep, fine with us! As long as we get more help. This is turning out to be just fine. Now, where should we look for Kazooie first?  
  
Tashi: Uh.  
  
Kito: *suddenly* Ooh, look! Birdie!  
  
(Banjo and Tashi look up, as Mumbo and Wumba aren't paying attention, and are too busy fighting. The three see Kazooie flying overhead. She landed in front of them, panting with exhaustion.)  
  
Kazooie: *after catching her breath* You don't know what that little bastard's planning!  
  
Banjo: What could be so bad?  
  
Kazooie: Let's just say. Rape!!!!!  
  
(The four crack up)  
  
Kazooie: Sorry, bit on the hyper side today, but I found out his name's Malic, and he's got issues, and he needs help, and, he's not so evil once you get to no him, because he's an excuse for a bad dude, and that's about it. *Hyper smile*  
  
Kito: You talk too much.  
  
Tashi: You should be talking, Kito!  
  
Kito: Are you saying I talk a lot?  
  
Tashi: Naw, I'm saying you're the silent type.  
  
Kito: I do not talk too much! *Hits Tashi on the head*  
  
Tashi: Hey! *Slaps Kito in the face*  
  
Kito: No hitting me! It's rude!  
  
Kazooie: *cocks her head to the side* Did I miss something here?  
  
Banjo: Nope. The two are always like this.  
  
Kazooie: Go fig. Anyway, we should go and beat that little brat up!  
  
Kito: What little brat?  
  
Tashi: Malic, you idiot!  
  
Kito: Oh. I knew that.  
  
Tashi: Surrrre.  
  
(Kazooie hops into Banjo's backpack.)  
  
Kazooie: So. Are you guys coming or not?  
  
Kito and Tashi: *in unison* Yep!  
  
(Kazooie spreads her wings and lifts off the ground. Kito and Tashi follow, leaving Mumbo and Wumba behind arguing.) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Minjos Strike Back Chapter 2: A New Bad Guy Enters the Scene  
  
(As the group continued flying, Malic's hideout came into view.)  
  
Kazooie: There it is, there it is!  
  
(Kazooie pointed, and her and Banjo dropped a few feet. Kazooie quickly picked up)  
  
Banjo: Kazooie! I swear you're not responsible enough to do the flying. You always drop us someway or the other.  
  
Kazooie: You try flying, then! It's not as easy as it looks, bozo!  
  
Banjo: I wish I could, Kazooie, I wish I could.  
  
Kazooie: Then here's your chance!  
  
(Kazooie stops flying, in a way that makes it seem like the two are flirting)  
  
Banjo: Kazooie! I can't fly!  
  
(Just inches from the ground, Kazooie spreads out her wings and catches up to Kito and Tashi, who were trying to ram each other out of the air, snickering.)  
  
Kazooie: I know you can't fly. That's why you need me on all of our adventures.  
  
(Kito and Tashi's argument is heard in the background.)  
  
Tashi: Stop taking so much room, big butt!  
  
Kito: I do not have a big butt!  
  
Kazooie: You been looking Tashi?  
  
Tashi: Eew, no! I've just heard it from other Minervians who have been sick enough to look.  
  
Kito: I am so beautiful!  
  
Tashi: In your dreams.  
  
(The four land in front of the hideout, where a Minjo was standing outside. This one was black, with a white belly, and a teal diamond on his chest. He was leaning against the entrance.)  
  
Black Minjo: Yo, what's up?  
  
Kazooie: Aren't you supposed to be saying, 'Halt, who goes there?'  
  
Black Minjo: No, not really. I'm not guarding this place. Sure, I live here, but I don't care about the rest. Besides, I'm waiting for that idiot Malic to come back with my new teammate. My old one died by ways of an accident. *Innocent grin*  
  
Kazooie: Oh, really?  
  
Kito: Yeah, really?  
  
Black Minjo: Of course! I'm no murderer, I just kind of tripped him, and he fell off a cliff. Not my fault, not my responsibility.  
  
Tashi: Bad guys sure are weird sometimes.  
  
Black Minjo: Ah, bad guy? No, no, rebel is more like it. By the way, my name's Blacky. Yours?  
  
Kito: I'm Kito, and that's Tashi, and that's Banjo, and that's Kazooie, and that's. I don't know who that is.  
  
(The group looks over to see who Kito's talking about, when they notice a tall green plant standing not too far away from them. He has short, yellow petals on the back of his head, and he wears a red cape.)  
  
Kito: See? I told you I don't know who that is.  
  
Kazooie: Look! It's the crap-face, Malic!  
  
(Malic is seen walking toward the entrance where Blacky is.)  
  
Malic: Yeah, right.  
  
Banjo: I say we get out of here Kazooie.  
  
Kazooie: I do too, just so we don't become Malic's victims of.  
  
(Banjo hits the backpack with his paw, cutting Kazooie off, and Kazooie springs into the air, quickly followed by Kito and Tashi. Once they're out of earshot, Blacky talks again.)  
  
Blacky: Dude, what's with the vegetation?  
  
Malic: Blacky, meet your new teammate. Maybe you'll get a long with this one.  
  
Blacky: Aye-aye, madam!  
  
(Malic walks out of the scene into the hideout)  
  
Blacky: So, you talk much?  
  
Plant: All the time.  
  
Blacky: Sarcastic smart-ass, vicious murderer, or gentle lamb?  
  
Plant: I would say sarcastic smart-ass. Name's Venome.  
  
Blacky: Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Plant!  
  
Venome: My name. is Venome. There. I said it slower for you. Maybe you can get through your head this time.  
  
Blacky: Cool. So you are a smart-ass?  
  
Venome: Naw, I'm just pretending.  
  
Blacky: Okay, I can live with that. So, how'd you get here?  
  
Venome: That jerk started talking to me and led me here. No other place to go, so I decided to follow him.  
  
Blacky: The usual. That's how my last teammate got here.  
  
Venome: Last?  
  
Blacky: Oh, yeah. Went through 56 teammates just this week. They all died mysteriously, though. Nothing I could do about it.  
  
Venome: So you had something to do with them?  
  
Blacky: Well. Maybe just a teensy-weensy bit.  
  
(The two laughed.)  
  
Blacky: Anyway, who knows? You may become one of them.  
  
Venome: I don't think so, for some odd reason.  
  
(Blacky looked at Venome, then noticing that he was quite a bit taller than he was, he dropped it.)  
  
Blacky: yeah, I can see your point.  
  
Kazooie: So, they got another one on their side. We need to stop them some how.  
  
Tashi: I say we attack Malic when he's alone, by himself.  
  
Kito: yeah!  
  
Banjo: We'd need more people on our side though.  
  
Kito: But I'm confused. What kind of plant was that? A snapdragon?  
  
Kazooie: No, more like a pansy!  
  
Tashi: I would say Black-eyed Susan.  
  
Banjo: You're all wrong. He's a daisy.  
  
(The four laugh at their suggestions, and discuss the rest of their plan.) 


End file.
